1. Field of the Invention
The description and claims in this application are related to systems that protect portable and stationary structures from blast and ballistic events by utilizing airborne threat protection panels that provide protection against many threats from above such as descending explosive projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The roofs of conventional buildings generally do not provide significant safety from falling projectiles such as projectiles from ground-based mortars or projectiles dropped from aircraft. Although permanent structures can be constructed to withstand the impacts and explosions of such projectiles, mobile structures (e.g., mobile command structures, mobile communications facilities, and the like) generally do not have a roof structure capable of withstanding impacts and explosions caused by falling projectiles. Accordingly, when a military force or mobile force enters an area subject to live fire from enemy forces, the personnel must rely on existing unreinforced structures or portable structures that do not provide protection against falling projectiles.
A previous system for protecting the walls of a structure against ballistic projectiles, such as bullets, that strike the walls of the structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,710 for “Projectile-Resistant Wall Structure with Internal Bag,” which issued on Apr. 24, 2012, and which is incorporated by reference herein.